


Crowded Castle

by Mikari



Category: Suikoden I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:11:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1684583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikari/pseuds/Mikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of funny Suikoden short stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crowded Castle

Crowded Castle

Room 01: Out of Season

"No way..." Cleo couldn't believe her eyes; she had seen a lot of odd monsters, but none like that one in the great forest. "It's a..."

Camille tilted her head curiously to look at the flying monster that passed above them, not bothering to pick a fight. Of all the monsters they could find, "it almost looks like a mistletoe fairy."

Viktor only grinned, while Kirkis, unaware of human culture, asked "what's so important about mistletoe?"

"It's a lucky find," Viktor replied, "a very lucky find indeed and we happen to be in the precense of two-"

"No," Cleo interrupted.

"But it is our duty!" Viktor argued.

"Duty this!" Camille held her weapon against his throat.

"You two have no sense of pride in your own culture," Viktor grumbled and backed off.

Gremio shook his head, "it's not even Christmas; it would be breaking tradition, right Young Master?" One couldn't tell if he was pointing out a cultural fact, or simply trying to calm the atmosphere.

Teo's son paused, then nodded, he thought it was best to just agree with Gremio. Though Gremio had to admit, without actually voicing it, that Camille's disregard for the mistletoe, even if it was the wrong season, was rather a pity.

xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox

Room 02: Echo

"Hello!" He had been tempted to yell at the spacious empty castle, and he did. 

"Hello! Hello, hello..." A voice much like his replied. 

Tir smiled in mild amusement, their castle was certainly big. He was always surrounded by friends and allies so he wasn't lonely, though he sometimes missed his father. 

Even so, Tir wondered what it was like for the small group left behind to wait in that huge castle. He wondered if there would come a time when the castle no longer answered him like that.

xoxox xox xoxox

"Hello!" Their group had grown beyond what anything Tir could have expected. Now there was no room for echo, as the castle was filled with the Liberation Army; but the reply still came, from all around, in many different voices.

"Hi!" "Welcome back." "Good to see you." "How have you been?" "Another successful mission, eh?" And many more, because echo or not, the castle would always have something to say.

xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox

Room 03: Stallion's Defeat

Tir's mouth fell open in shock, his eyes, wide and his expression regretful.

"Stallion!" Kirkis called, as he saw the fall of one of his own kind.

"Oh no!" Sylvina exclaimed, she never thought she would see Stallion facing a blow so sudden that not even with his super fast reflexes he could avoid it.

The commotion brought the attention of several others and the first few to arrive were Gremio, Cleo and Mathiu. "Give him some room to breathe!" Mathiu urged.

"This is terrible, but please do not blame Young Master," Gremio examined Stallion's injury.

"I'll get the first aid kit!" Cleo ran off to do just that, returning a few minutes later as a crowd continue to gather around the inured elf. "Let me pass!" She pushed through with the first aid kit in her hands.

"Stand back, give him some room!" Mathiu insisted to no avail.

"Enough!" Stallion yelled at the top of his lungs, as he pushed past the crowd at top speed, running around them and coming to a stop next to Tir who stood frozen, as if rooted to the spot. The blue haired elf rubbed his nose, "my poor nose."

"I'm sorry!" Tir quickly apologized. Stallion had been walking past when Tir opened the door; the hit was so sudden that no even the fastest of the elves could avoid it.

"Never mind," Stallion shook his head, "you don't have to make such a big fuss about it, I'll live." With his nose a little flatter than it was before, Stallion ran off to get some fresh air at the castle's rooftop, and to escape having the overly concerned Gremio bandage him like a mummy.

xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox

Room 04: The Cave

Tir wasn't sure why he went back there, to think, to be alone, to clear his head, those were some reasons, but if there was a main one, he didn't know. The point was that he entered the cave behind the shrine identified as the Cave of the Past.

As Tir ventured further into the cave, carrying only what he took with him. His footsteps echoed in the emptiness as he advanced with a slow but steady pace. Then he heard it, another set of feet approaching noisily, as if running.

"Master," the echo was distorted and eerie; Tir did not recognize the voice muffled by the harsh breathing.

Tir turned around and held his staff ready to face whatever monsters were after him. Then he saw the strange creature. 

It was the size of a grown man, it's face black, it's breathing harsh, it's voice muffled, "Young Master!"

"Gremio," Tir was at ease, putting his weapon away when he recognized the one before him. He should have known Gremio would come. "Why in the world are you wearing that ridiculous mask?"

"Oh this? It's a gas mask, a new invention that I was given the task to test. I couldn't very well skip out on my duties, but I couldn't postpone my search either, I know you don't need my protection, but I worry about you, so I came to find you while testing the mask." Gremio explained.

"How would you know if it works, there's no gas here," Tir pointed out.

"Never mind that, Young Master," Gremio took off the mask. "It is best not to question inventors sometimes, or they might get inconvenient ideas."

End

**Author's Note:**

> Fantasy Bit: http://mikari.piratesboard.net
> 
> Deviant Art: http://mikaristar.deviantart.com
> 
> Fanart Central: http://fanart-central.net/user/AzureMikari/
> 
> Twitter: http://twitter.com/MiliAzure


End file.
